


We Fell A Little Deep

by staalsy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staalsy/pseuds/staalsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were very few things that Sidney hated in this world, and Claude Giroux was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fell A Little Deep

Orange was the colour that made him cringe when he saw the slightest bit of it, whether it be the fruit or the flash of a logo. It was the colour of the fruity drinks that would come up after Nealer made him drink too many. And it was the colour of every scowling players uniform that met him for a face off, with their narrowed eyes flickering back and forth between him and the puck. Each player uttered out a variation of "don't fuck with my wrists, Crosby," taunting him with the very injury that their teammate had accused him of the year before. Hearing those words didn't upset him, they made him strive harder to win the faceoff. The grip on his stick tightened and he glared at the puck, burning holes into the rubber and melting the ice between him. The puck dropped and his heart skipped a beat when it hit the curve of his stick, shooting it to the side where he hoped one of his own players was waiting. Sidney wasn't let down, and a scuffle began as the fight for the puck started. He shot up the ice, chasing after the puck as a blur of black and white, his image sprinkled with flecks of gold as he sped by. 

Sidney wasn't fast enough. He watched the interaction between Hartnell and Giroux, and before he could stop it from happening, Giroux wound back and shot the puck straight into the net. The horn went off, drowning in the roar of the crowd, and Sidney ignored it all. He ignored the sea of orange that jeered at him when he skated by. It was Giroux's first goal that set him off, igniting the fire in his heart that spread to every inch of his body. 

Vengeance wasn't the only thing that Sidney wanted. When he looked over his shoulder, the smile on Giroux's face was the one that stood out the most from all the others, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. They needed to win this, _he needed to win this_. He needed to show everyone that they were no longer beneath the Flyers - that they were the better team, and that he was the better captain. Normally, Sidney wasn't the kind of person who wanted revenge, he was the guy who would let things go and move past it. At least, that's what he told the media. But this wasn't any normal circumstance, they were playing the team that had humiliated them in the playoffs. This was the team that he had harboured a certain hatred for since he played his first game against them. So in this case, revenge was the sweetest thing he could ask for. 

 

||

 

The game had ended with the score of 3-1 and Sidney sat in the locker room, basking in the glory and satisfaction of wiping the shit-eating grin off of Giroux's face. He remained calm when he addressed the media, though if he were to rewatch the interviews he would find that he had a dopey grin on his face the entire time. But fuck if he cared, they just won their game against the Flyers, in _Philly_ for that matter. 

To say that Sidney was happy with the result of the game would be the understatement of the year. It was the knowledge of beating Giroux on his own turf that kept him feeling light and happy for the rest of the evening. An early game called for dinner afterwards, and though they were still in Philly a few of his teammates had decided to go out to eat while the rest of them stayed at the hotel. 

The elation had carried him off into the evening, making him reluctantly agree to going out with them to the restaurant. Even with his feeble excuse for not going, James managed to drag him out anyway by ignoring every word that came out of his mouth. It didn't take much convincing, with the mention of defeating the Flyers Sidney was already halfway out the door. 

As he previously discovered, Philly was an awful city but their cuisine was absolutely superb. Not to be mistaken for being better than Pittsburgh's, the food here was tolerable when it came to the comparison. They opted for a busy restaurant, the boys wanting something loud where they could be rambunctious without anyone glaring at them from the next table. It was buzzing with people who were getting off of work, and like the team, were just looking to have a great time. 

"The win. It was the best of the year," James began telling the team after he downed a beer or two. He sat back against his chair, grinning at his teammates around the table as if he were trying to get them to agree with his ridiculous statement. 

"First game, Nealsy," Geno corrected him, though the grin on his face told an entirely different story. It was easy to agree with the both of them. 

"Still the best, G," James said, nudging him with his elbow before taking another swig from the bottle. "We beat the fuckin' Flyers. In _Philly_. It's the best."

Sidney couldn't help but roll his eyes at that, though his smile proved that he agreed with him. "We have many more to go, just in case you haven't forgotten," Sidney told him, after a second thought he added, "But it was still the best."

The table roared with laughter and the conversations picked up from there, the men around the table engaging each other in conversations of their own. James was attempting to tell Sidney and Geno about the hot girl who was checking him out from two tables away. He hissed at them when they shot glances at her, being more obvious than they actually intended on being. They caught her eye and broke out in a fit of laughter when James hid his face with his hands, rising a moment later just to glare at the two of them, accusing them of ruining a potential hookup. Sidney was still chuckling when he excused himself to use the washroom. 

He quickly navigated his way though the restaurant, averting his eyes to avoid eye contact with anyone who might be a Flyers fan, or a hockey fan in general. The last thing he needed was to pose for a fan when his bladder was about to explode. He smiled at the people who managed to catch his eye, just to be polite before he finally found the men's washroom. When he emerged, he was about to take off again to find his table, but it was the flash of orange that made him stop in his tracks. 

What Sidney saw first sent a wave of annoyance through his body, but that was quickly followed by a sense of self-satisfaction and... pity? No, that couldn't be it. There were very few things that Sidney hated in this world, and Claude Giroux was one of them. There was no way he could feel pity for such a vile human being. There Giroux was, sitting alone at the bar, completely opposite to where the Penguins were. They were hidden from each other, though Claude must have known that the Penguins were there. Why hadn't he fled? 

That was a question that he would have to ask later, for Giroux had company in the form of a blonde female with fairly large breasts. It wasn't the type of woman that Sidney would go for, but then again it was rare that he would go for women at all. He watched Giroux flirt, a part of him feeling disgusted and the other part feeling intrigued. The conversation turned sour, and he could feel the icy glare she gave him from where he was standing when she flashed the ring that was on her finger. She grabbed her drink and vacated the seat to meet her friends so they could, undoubtedly, gossip about her encounter with the lonely ginger at the bar. 

Perhaps it was the alcohol in his system that made him do it, because it was the only excuse that he had other than the fact that he just witnessed a poor attempt of a hookup and he felt a twinge of guilt. But Sidney turned from the direction of his teammates table, to the direction of the bar. It wasn't until he slid into the seat beside him did Giroux look up, and Sidney realized that this was probably a huge mistake. Mistake or not, it didn't stop the words from rolling off his tongue, "That was a total failure."

The initial shock wore off, and it turned instantly turned to anger. "You fuckin' following me, Crosby?" Giroux sneered, drawing his shoulders back as his body began to tense. 

He shrugged. "We're celebrating," he waved his hand in the air, showing Giroux all the wonders of celebrating with his team... Even if they were on the other side of the restaurant, hidden from where they were. "And you're drowning your sorrows with alcohol. I wouldn't want to follow you anywhere." 

"Then why the fuck are you here? There are a hundred of other places to sit," Giroux gestured around the room, his eyes narrowing as they rested on Sidney's. 

"I saw you strike out just now. Figured I'd let you know that she was way out of your league." It was the alcohol talking. He repeated that in his head, as if that would make up for the things that came out of his mouth. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Giroux asked incredulously, "You couldn't do any better. She was married, idiot. That's why she wasn't fucking interested."

"You wanna bet?" Sidney asked, raising his eyebrows at him. He wasn't intending on hooking up with anyone there, and he still wasn't but if he could just get a phone number to shove in Giroux's face, then it would be good enough for him. 

"I need another drink," Giroux muttered to himself, waving the bartender over so he could order two shots. He looked like he was actually considering this. When the drinks arrived, Giroux grinned at the bartender. "Put it on his tab. Along with the other drinks I've had."

"Fucker," Sidney said under his breath, glaring at him when the shot was passed to him. 

"Drink up, Crosby," Giroux smirked, shooting back the drink in one go without making a face of distaste. Either it wasn't strong, or Giroux was used to it and Sidney believed the latter, because he also believed every other thing that he heard about Giroux's unhealthy lifestyle. Sidney did what he was told, because hell, he needed it in order to finish the bet that he started with Giroux. Shit, what did he get himself into? He swallowed down the drink and attempted a poker face as it hit his throat, but the alcohol won and he could hear Giroux laughing at him. Asshole. 

Sidney blatantly ignored him, turning around to scan the room for any possible hookups. He hoped to find someone who looked "easy," one that might give up their phone number without any real effort, maybe with the use of a cheesy pick-up line. He wasn't as smooth as his attitude implied he was, and he could tell by the knowing grin on Giroux's face that he wasn't fooling him at all. When he faced the bar, he found out that Giroux took the liberty of adding another drink to their collection. He raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"You're paying. Gotta make my pain and suffering worthwhile." His annoyance with Giroux didn't stop him from taking another shot, this time he pulled off the poker face, feeling a little smug with himself once again. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to find out he had two unread messages. 

The first one read, _"u been gone 4 a while. did u fall in the toilet or get kidnapped by flyers fan??"_

The second one was, _"should i send help???"_. Both messages were sent by Neal, eliciting a laugh from Sidney. If only they knew the truth about what he got himself into. 

_"Found someone. Be back later."_ he sent back.

 _"k. we're leaving. find ur own way back."_ Sidney rolled his eyes, figuring that he would have ended up taking a cab back anyway. 

Several shots and failed attempts later, Sidney finally had a new contact in his phone, but it wasn't from someone who he wanted it to be. 

"There. Jesus Christ that was so fucking sad," Giroux slurred as he handed his phone back to Sidney. 

"I'm drunk!" Sidney said, defensively, though a smile eventually broke out. 

"You can't use that excuse for your shitty pick up skills." Giroux shook his head in mock disappointment. 

"Like you could do better," Sidney argued, his eyes narrowing at the other.

"I wonder why your teammates even take you out, you're a lost cause," Giroux carried on, ignoring everything that Sidney said. "My god, you're probably shit in bed too."

"You wanna bet?" Sidney was irritated with Giroux's nagging, that's the only reason why he wanted to hook up with him. It wasn't like he was attracted to this man, he was the _enemy._

Giroux stopped talking so he could stare at Sidney, the shock that overcame him when Sidney first sat beside him came back to him. "Are you implying... Seriously?"

Sidney was about to get defensive until he heard the curiosity in his voice. They were drunk, and drunkenness always implored curiosity. He had to think about it for a moment, and in his state of mind he couldn't think of a reason not to sleep with Giroux. Being rational wasn't an option at the moment. Hooking up with Giroux sounded like a great idea. Magnificent, in fact. "Bathroom? Yeah, bathroom."

And with that, he slid out of his seat, feeling the butterflies in his stomach which could also be mistaken for the alcohol that wanted to come up. He didn't want to look back, unsure if he would be disappointed if he didn't see Giroux following him, or glad because he wouldn't have to make the mistake of hooking up with him. 

Sidney didn't have a thing to be afraid of though. A push came from behind as soon as he entered the bathroom, and before he knew it, he found himself pressed against the door of one of the stalls. He didn't have the time to react on anything but instinct, and he pressed himself right back against Giroux, leaning forward to meet his mouth with his own. His lips were chapped and he kissed just like he played hockey, rough and hard. 

He could feel his hands on him, roaming over his shoulders and down his back. He shivered as the met his lower back, and he was prepared for the hands on his ass but what he hadn't prepared for was how good it actually felt. He moaned against his mouth and Giroux forced his tongue past his lips. What he tasted was so typically Giroux: alcohol and bitterness. 

It was the grip on his ass that made him grind his hips against Giroux's, the arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. His body was on fire, the hands on his body leaving flames behind their wake. He couldn't stand it anymore. Foreplay wasn't meant for dirty sex in a bathroom stall. He knotted his fingers in Giroux's shirt before running his hands down it, the fabric was soft, almost so silky that Sidney knew it must have cost him a pretty penny. His hand made it up to the dip in his shirt, shivering as Giroux pulled him closer, their hips grinding together once more. Another moan fell from his mouth and into Giroux's. His fingers found their way to his hem line, and he slid his hands underneath his shirt where he could run his palms over the new found expanse of skin. 

Sidney had been the one to challenge him, but in the end it was Giroux who was the one who took charge. They communicated in a flurry of kisses, their actions speaking more words than either of them could. He could feel teeth clamping down on his lower lip, evoking another moan from him, causing him to press his hips against Giroux's again. He could feel the bulge in his pants pressed against his legs, just like Sidney knew he could feel his too. 

Enough time was wasted, it felt like it had been hours since he was pressed against the stall. He was aching to be touched. He slid a hand between them, clumsily prying open his jeans so he could shove his hand in his boxers. It wasn't enough, he couldn't even work like this even if he were sober. He pulled his hand back to shove Giroux's pants down enough to wrap his fingers around his cock. The response he got from him made him smirk, feeling a rush of success surge through his body as Giroux moaned, his forehead colliding with Sidney's shoulder. It took a moment and a nudge from Sidney for him to remember what was going on and that Sidney needed help too. 

Sidney felt the fingers fumble with his pants and finally, he felt them wrap around his cock. He couldn't stop the groan from falling from his lips, turning his head so he could bury his face in Giroux's hair. The handjob was dry, and he knew Giroux was thinking the same thing when he took his hand away, bringing it to Sidney's mouth. "Spit."

It was dirty, but they were already getting off inside of a bathroom so it couldn't get any worse than that. Sidney did was he was told, spitting in his hand, feeling filthy when he did so. The thought made his dick twitch, and Giroux knocked his hand away, replacing it with his own as he took both of them in one hand. "God," Sidney whispered, his voice broken and he thrusted his hips against him. 

"I go by Claude," Giroux muttered, chuckling under his breath at his own pathetic attempt at a joke. Sidney rolled his eyes. He didn't want to say anything that would cause the other to take his hand away with him. He was already close, and by the jerky movements of his hand, Giroux was too. He was about to give him a warning, but before he could do so the bathroom door opened and footsteps echoed through the room. 

Fuck. 

His panicked expression made Giroux smirk, it made him move his hand slowly, picking up his speed a moment later. It made Sidney lose his mind, coming with a loud groan that he tried muffling in Giroux's shoulder. It was impossible to hide the sound that came from him, and the footsteps that were outside had stalled for a moment, before they quickly retreated back to the restaurant. It wasn't until he was gone did Giroux burst out in laughter, his body shaking against Sidney's. 

"Shut up, asshole," he muttered, the corners of his mouth twitching as he reached down to wrap his fingers around Giroux. The laughter stopped after that, and Giroux pressed his body flush against Sidney's, his hips grinding into his hand. 

"Blow me," Giroux whispered in his ear, the warmth of his breath sent a shiver down his spine. 

"You haven't earned that yet," he smirked, his fingers tightening just a little more. He could feel Giroux chuckle against his neck and the lips that were pressed against his skin after. Sidney pumped him harder until his body tensed and Giroux came hard, moaning into the crook of his neck. Sidney pulled his hand away, looking down to assess the damage done to his suit. His face scrunched up when he saw the mess, swearing under his breath as he nudged Giroux away from him so he could clean up. 

When he emerged from the stall, he looked back at Giroux, delighted to see that he was a complete wreck. "You owe me a new suit." And he turned back around, hearing Giroux laugh behind him. 

 

| |

 

It took a month of pretending to forget about Giroux and the number saved in his phone for Sidney to finally cave in and text him. The day before they would face Philly for the second time that season was also the day he scrolled through his contacts to find Giroux's. He sat in the locker room with sweat dripping down his neck, one part came from the hard practice he endured, the other half came from the nerves that struck him when his finger hovered over Giroux's name. 

The encounter with Giroux (or as Sidney liked to think of it, the "bathroom situation"), hadn't completely wiped itself from his mind. He thought about it occasionally, the image of Giroux's body pressed against him and his hand on his cock played on repeat. He fought, and undoubtedly failed, the thoughts and the urge to touch himself when he was alone in bed. It was yet another thing about Giroux that drove him absolutely crazy, and another reason why he finally decided to send him a message. 

The hesitation lasted for a solid minute, and he finally sent one text: winner gets a blowjob. 

He was proud of himself, sending a text to the enemy was a major accomplishment in his books. What better way to interact with Giroux than making a bet with him that included a sexual favor? Giroux had nothing to offer but his body, and that's all that Sidney wanted from him. 

There was no sense in waiting around for a reply, granted that there would even be a text back from him. There was also the possibility that Giroux gave him a number that wasn't his, because why would he give a Penguin his number in the first place? That wasn't on Sidney's mind when he sent the text, or when Giroux imported the number on to his phone. Now it was the only thing on his mind as he went for his post-practice shower. 

There were two messages on his phone when he returned. One from his sister, the other from Giroux. The nerves twisted his stomach, sending his heart into a panicked frenzy. He opened the message from his sister, it was the typical pre-game/pre-flyers talk, the one that told him that he better get his ass in gear to destroy the Flyers with a quick 'good luck' at the end. He smiled at that, the message easing his heart rate, making it easier to open the second message. It only contained one word: crosby? What did he expect from him? A simple "yes" was sent back and his phone beeped a moment later. 

"Prepare to get down on those knees." Sidney rolled his eyes at that, stowing his phone back in to his pocket without reply. He turned to engage Sutter in a conversation, heightening the need to completely destroy the flyers. 

 

||

 

The game went exactly the way Giroux had predicted it. It was another hard fought battle, the enemy coming out to be victorious. The boo's from the crowd rang through Sidney's ears, and he wasn't sure if they were directed toward the opposing team, or their team. It wouldn't be the first time that the Penguins fans booed their own team, and as much as he hated it, there was no denying that he sometimes would agree with them. 

Walking into the locker room was the only time that Sidney was able to forget about the deal that he made with Giroux. Because lord help him if Giroux would let him forget about it while they were on the ice. Every chance that he would get, Giroux would be there with a smirk on his face, spewing out words that made Sidney regret making the bet in the first place. They were supposed to win this one. Not for him, but for the sake of his knees and his mouth that would soon be tainted.

The thoughts came flooding back into his mind when he settled onto his bench, pulling his jersey off his back and hanging it onto the hook. He groaned, his head dropping into his hands. His teammates came to the conclusion that their captain was brooding, earning him pats on the head as they passed him. He sat there for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes slowly ticking by. His attention was brought back when Geno tapped on his shoulder. 

"I go home. Sid shower, everyone else gone," Geno said, gesturing around the room. He waited until Sidney nodded and stood up. 

"Yeah, I will. Go home, G. Have a good night." And with that, Geno left and Sidney retreated to the showers. He took his time, hoping that Giroux would have left already to celebrate the win with his teammates. 

However, luck wasn't on Sidney's side when he returned to the change room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. There Giroux sat, on the bench in front of his stall, dressed in his game suit with his shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Great game, Crosby. If you really wanted to blow me, all you had to do was ask."

Sidney rolled his eyes, his fingers tightening on the towel. "You do have teammates that you should be celebrating with, don't you?" 

"A deal's a deal. Get down on your knees." Giroux spread his legs, gesturing for Sidney to crawl between them. Sidney didn't, though, feeling uncomfortable being the only one there with only a towel wrapped around him for clothing. He grabbed his underwear and pants, with his current mood he wasn't sure that sex with Giroux was something that he would enjoy. He changed in the next room, away from prying eyes. 

Sidney emerged a minute later, silently walking toward Giroux and kneeling down between his legs. It was a pleasant surprised to find that Giroux was already growing hard, the bulge in his pants was clearly visible for him to run his hand over. Above him, he heard Giroux let out a breath that he was holding in and he smirked, applying more pressure and slowly moving his hand down. He was testing the water, to see how long it would take before Giroux became impatient. It didn't take long before Giroux hissed at him to stop teasing, and after a moment, Sidney complied. 

Getting his pants off was easier said than done. With shaky hands, he hooked his fingers under the waistband, tugging on them hard before Giroux lifted his hips so he could pull them off. He didn't dare to look up at Giroux now. He could live without seeing the smug look on his face, or the satisfaction that came with having Sidney on his knees in front of him. 

He spit on his palm before he wrapped his fingers around his shaft, gently squeezing him at the base before sliding his hand up, watching the foreskin cover the head before he slid his hand back down. He couldn't resist him any longer, Sidney leaned forward, licking the head before wrapped his lips around it. The moan that came from Giroux made his dick twitch, and he ignored it because he was not going to get turned on like this. Especially not when he heard the breathy moan asking him for more. 

Torn by wanting to tease him some more and wanting to get this over with, Sidney took more of Giroux in his mouth, earning another soft moan from above. He began to take him in, inch by inch until he couldn't take him anymore. He breathed through his nose, engulfed by the scent of Giroux. He was being smothered by him, and he closed his eyes to let his senses take over. 

He took another deep breath, relaxing his shoulders and his tongue so he could take him in even deeper. Giroux's fingers tangled in his hair and without a warning, he forced his head down, causing Sidney to gag around him. His eyes opened in panic as he pulled off with a 'pop,' and he took the time to glare up at Giroux. "Do that again and I swear I'll leave without finishing."

"I won't," Giroux breathed. Arguing wasn't an option when he wanted Sidney's mouth around his dick. 

Satisfied with the response, Sidney pumped his cock a few times, his gaze resting on his cock and the drop of pre-come that glistened on the tip. Resisting temptation wasn't an option, Sidney leaned in to lick the come from the tip before taking his cock back in his mouth. He set a fast pace, meeting his fist with his mouth every time he leaned forward. His tongue trailed along the underside, tracing every vein that he could feel. Giroux mumbled words of encouragement, laced with the occasional 'fuck, Crosby.'

Sidney pulled off with an obscene pop, licking his head before trailing his tongue down the underside of his cock, to his balls. He took one into his mouth, sucking gently, feeling satisfied by the sounds Giroux was making. He fisted his cock as he took the other one into his mouth, sucking and then trailing his tongue up the side of his shaft. His tongue circled the head once more before he took him in his mouth, the fist around him moving faster. It was then that Sidney finally decided to look at him and from under his eyelashes, the light brown met the green. That was all it took for Giroux to sputter out a few curse words, pulling Sidney back by his hair in time to come all over his face and neck. 

Sidney kept his hand around him as he rode out his orgasm, licking his lips where a bit of come splashed on. The gesture made Giroux's dick twitch in his hand, and Sidney smirked at him a bit. He knew how he must have looked, with his hair ruffled, lips puffy and red and his face streaked with white. 

Giroux laughed breathlessly, "I fuckin' earned that."

"Shut up," Sidney replied, smacking his thigh as he stood up to clean himself. By the time he returned, Giroux had already left. Undoubtedly gone to meet his teammates, leaving Sidney alone in the room. Judging by the beep from his phone, he also left him with a text message. 

 

||

 

"I still hate you," Sidney muttered, his head resting on Giroux's shoulder. It was after their third game against the Flyers. Another game had been won by the Penguins, and Sidney felt happier than he did the last time they met. He also wasn't kneeling in front of Giroux, that enhanced his spirits a little more. He didn't place a bet on their mouths this time, he didn't want to chance it like he did before. The last time he did that, they lose. It was the bet that made them lose, it was a curse. He knows it, because he never wins any bets. And this time, their choice of a meeting place was in a dirty storage closet hidden in the Wells Fargo Center. 

"You love my cock," Giroux laughed, slumped against the wall with Sidney's heavy body covering his. Their pants were pulled down enough for their cocks to be out, Giroux's fist surrounding Sidney's.

"I didn't say that," Sidney argued, shivering when he lost contact with Giroux's hand. 

"Actions speak louder than words," Giroux said, mouthing along Sidney's jawline while pulling his pants back up. Sidney went to do his, only to find Giroux's hands were already there, pulling them up for him. 

"You wanna get out of here?" Giroux asked. It was those words that lifted Sidney's head, and he cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"What are you suggesting?"

It was the sheepish look that made Sidney realize that Giroux was suggesting that they head back to his place. "Schenn is out with the team, he won't be home tonight. He's been staying out at Luke's a lot for the past few weeks." 

"Okay." He wasn't sure what made him agree to going with him. He found himself in Giroux's car, after making sure the parking lot was void from any fans or lingering teammates. The drive to his place was long and silent, giving him plenty of time to reflect on whatever the fuck he was doing. His safety and sanity were questioned on the way there, quickly pushed into the back of his mind when they began to slow down and pull into a parking lot. 

"This is where you live?" Sidney asked, trying to hide the distaste from his voice and failing when Giroux sent a dirty look his way. 

"Not all of us want to build million dollar homes, Crosby." Sidney wanted to apologize, but the malice in his voice kept him from doing so. Instead, he peered outside to make sure that there weren't any people watching them before following Giroux to the entrance. 

The inside of the apartment was far more impressive than the outside. The hardwood flooring, marble counter tops and the furniture that looked less like the Ikea brands that Sidney expected him to have was much more imposing than he gave him credit for. There were a few unexpected surprises, the bedroom being one of them. 

"You caught me, I've been impressed," Sidney remarked, glancing at Giroux with a brief smile playing on his lips. 

Giroux shrugged. "It doesn't take much to impress you."

Before Sidney could respond to the insult, Giroux began pulling him toward the bed by the loops of his pants. Wordlessly, they stumbled to the bed, Giroux clumsily pushing him down onto the mattress.

"Are you expecting me to put out?" Sidney asked between kisses. "I... I don't sleep with just anyone."

Giroux pulled back to give him a long, calculating look. As if he were trying to decided whether he was telling the truth or not. Sidney didn't care if he thought he was lying, Giroux wasn't going to take him against his will. They were both in bed, shirts ripped off their bodies, their hard cocks pressed against their thighs. He could see his own vulnerability mirrored in Giroux's eyes. 

"Okay," Giroux said quietly. The truth was what he decided to believe, and that was the last thought on the matter before he buried his hand under the waistband of Sidney's pants. 

 

||

 

Sidney awoke with a jolt. The bed beside him was cold and empty, and he felt a strange sort of loneliness at the loss of contact. When was the last time he had contact like that? He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings, feeling confused of his whereabouts until the memories of the previous night came flooding into his brain. Fuck.

The smell of bacon wafted into the room from the kitchen, waking Sidney from his own thoughts. The smell informed him that he wasn't going to be able to sneak out like he had planned to do before he fell asleep. Much to his displeasure, he was going to have to face Giroux in person. The day after they spent the night together in bed. Jesus. What did he get himself into? Sidney looked at the clothes piled onto the nightstand, groaning when he realized that they were his. He took his time getting dressed while coming up with a dozen excuses to leave.

His mind was still reeeling as he treaded down the hallway, cursing the fact that the doorway was completely visible to the kitchen. There was no escaping now. Giroux looked up when he heard Sidney enter the room, wearing nothing but his boxers, a fork in one hand and the handle of a pan in the other. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. It's nice of you to join me," he said, returning his attention to the food, piling strip of bacon onto a plate. The smell and the sight of the food made his stomach grumble. Fuck his stomach. 

"I should go..." Sidney trailed off, looking longingly toward the door. He had to leave, there was no point in overstaying his welcome. 

"No. I cooked breakfast, you're staying," Giroux told him, and it was the tone of the voice that made it firm that Sidney wasn't going anywhere. With his fork, he motioned for Sidney to sit down. He hesitated, but with one last menacing look from Giroux, he sat down on one of the barstools. 

"Do you cook for everyone who stays the night?" Sidney asked, choosing his words wisely. They hadn't fucked, nor was this the first or last time, so he couldn't really call it a one night stand.

Giroux shrugged. "I try to be a decent host. Sometimes I'm too hungover to give a shit, and most people can find their own way out the door. I didn't drink enough to not give a shit about you."

"You didn't drink at all last night," Sidney pointed out as a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast was set in front of him. "Thanks." Despite how irritated he was, he didn't forget his manners. 

"I should have," Giroux said and sat down beside him. Sidney didn't respond to him, deciding to ignore him so he could eat. 

"This shit is better then iHop," Giroux said, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. 

"That's disgusting." Sidney made a face, the food in his mouth wasn't the greatest sight to see. "And you can prove that when you make waffles. You can't say this is better than iHop until you've made waffles."

"You wanna bet?" Giroux asked, shoving another forkful of food into his mouth just to piss Sidney off. 

Sidney groaned, reaching over to close Giroux's mouth for him. "Please, no more bets." It was the first thing he said that made Giroux laugh, and hearing that made Sidney smile. Until Giroux started choking on his food, coughing while Sidney patted him hard on the back. "Come on. The last thing I need is for you to die in my presence. With my DNA all over the crime scene."

"If I die than you could be the best in the league again," Giroux grinned, his eyes watering. 

Sidney rolled his eyes, not bothering to reply. He didn't think that he was the best player in the league. He knew he was good, but all the publicity was a little too excessive. He would be glad to hand it over to someone else for a while.

Their conversation carried on from there. The conversation quickly steered away from hockey once they realized that their views clashed with one another, so they moved on to their families. Sidney learned a lot in the short period of time. Was it that short? He wasn't sure how long they sat there. He looked down and his plate with empty, he wasn't sure how or when that happened - he didn't remember eating. He was having a good time and he thought that maybe, just maybe, Giroux wasn't a bad guy. 

"My name is Claude, just so you know. You can stop calling me Giroux," Claude said, after what had to be the tenth time Sidney slipped out 'Giroux' in their conversation. 

"Using your name would be admitting that you're human," Sidney said, trying to be serious but the corners of his mouth turned up to show that he was playing. 

"Hey, you're the one talking. Mr. fucking hockey robot. Everything about you is hockey. If they opened you up they would find that your bones are made from graphite and your brain is a puck," Giroux told him, matter-of-factly. The robot thing wasn't new to him, he has heard it before, but everything else was. It was the way he said it that made him throw his head back and laugh loudly.

"You have the dorkiest fuckin' laugh I've ever heard," Claude said, though he was grinning too. It was a fucking contagious laugh, and it wasn't long before Claude broke out into a fit of laughter. The laughter ceased as soon as the door burst open and their attention immediately averted to the two new guests that arrived. 

"What... the fuck?" Scott Hartnell slowly said, taking in the scene in front of them. The two men still flushed with joy, the empty plates in front of them, the smell of breakfast in the air, and Claude's general attire. He and Brayden Schenn stood side-by-side, observing and still trying to take in the fact that their captain was sitting with Sidney fucking Crosby.

"I should go," Sidney quickly said for the second time that morning, hopping off the stool to grab his coat and to maybe jump off the balcony if it was closer than the door. He was going to leave Claude to explain their situation, they were his teammates after all. 

Or he would have if Scott hadn't shook his head, closing the door behind him and blocking Sidney's escape route. Jumping off the balcony seemed like the better option at this point. Sidney turned to Claude and gave him a look, the one that returned was a "you were planning to leave me so you're dealing with this shit too" look. Sidney scowled, they were going to have to do this together. 

 

"So let me get this straight," Brayden said, turning to Claude after they finished explaining their situation. "You're fucking Sidney Crosby?"

"No, not exactly," Claude sighed, shooting Sidney a look because it was his fault for not putting out. "We're fooling around."

Scott, who sat quietly throughout their entire explanation, looked at Claude. "Does Danny know?"

It wasn't the first time that Sidney wondered if there was anything going on between Claude and Danny. It wasn't any of his business, and he clearly wasn't jealous over it. No, he was curious. 

"No, nobody knows about this. Except for you," Claude said, reassuringly. Scott just nodded. Not another word was said about Danny.

"Shit, Claude. You better fucking know what you're doing," Brayden said, shaking his head and he sat back against the couch. Sidney and Claude exchanged glances, they had no idea what the fuck they were doing. 

 

||

 

The fact that Sidney began to talk to Claude regularly was far more disturbing than hooking up in a closet every once in a while. They talked on the phone, over text, and Claude even tried to get Sidney to use Skype once. He gave up once he couldn't figure out how to turn his camera on, and he didn't really want to see Claude anyway. They mostly stuck to phone calls, because Sidney wasn't an avid texter either. He found that there were many other ways to communicate without text messaging. Claude laughed at him. 

He managed to keep it a secret until he received a phone call from Colby a week after their meeting with Schenn and Hartnell. It was his monthly check up, as he liked to call it. To talk about life in Montreal, their games and Sidney's still non-existent sex life. Or non-existent to everyone except for the people involved. Without their knowledge, the two Flyers helped guilt Sidney into telling Colby about his affair with Claude. He couldn't keep it to himself any longer, and he waited for it to come up into the conversation before he blurted it out. 

"I've been kind of seeing someone," Sidney started, choosing his words carefully. He and Claude were seeing each other, they weren't exactly dating. Fooling around may have been a better choice. 

"Are you fucking serious? Why haven't you told me? Jesus, Sid. This is something a best friend needs to know," Colby scolded him, the annoyance was evident in his voice. Sidney was expecting this. 

"Because it's another guy. A hockey player," Sidney added. Colby wasn't surprised by the fact that it was a guy. He knew Sidney was into guys since the guy was a rookie. He and Johnson fooled around too much to be discreet, and being Sidney's roommate on the road, he figured it out pretty quickly. 

"Who?"

"Claude Giroux."

The silence was deafening. His answer hung in the air as he waited for Colby to respond, to say something, _anything_ , to let him know what a terrible idea it was. Instead, the silence carried on and as the seconds ticked by, worst case scenarios began to fill his mind until he heard the sound of muffled laughter on the other line.

"You have to be kidding me," Sidney huffed, his shoulders sagging as the tension fled his body.

"Claude Giroux? No, Sid. You have to be kidding _me_ ," Colby choked out in between fits of laughter, "Jesus Christ, do you know what you're doing?"

"I... We're only hooking up. It's not a big deal," Sidney said, defensively. He sighed as he waited for Colby to calm down, his mind reeling with questions of his own. 

"As long as you're only hooking up. I don't want you to get hurt, bud. You know that. And if he does hurt you then an injury on the ice is the last thing he'll have to worry about."

"And the last thing I need is for you to defend my honour," Sidney snorted and he closed his eyes, lifting his hand to rub his temple. 

"Whatever, bud. I'll be seeing you next week, I hope your lover boy will leave you intact by the time I get there."

 

||

 

"You have fuck all to eat here," Claude complained, slamming the fridge door shut and turning to scowl at Sidney. 

"I don't recall inviting you to my house," Sidney pointed out, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Claude appeared at his door twenty minutes before, pushing past a confused Sidney to escape the light snowfall. 

"Doesn't change the fact that your fridge is empty and I'm hungry."

"You can always leave. The door is right down there," Sidney pointed to the hallway, raising an eyebrow as if he were daring Claude to leave. 

"Yeah, the door is there for me to take you shopping. Let's go."

 

Grocery shopping has never been a chore for Sidney, as it was an activity that he genuinely enjoyed doing on his days off. He found it to be relaxing, as long as he wasn't being bombarded by fans, or in this case, being annoyed by Claude. Sidney opted for a smaller store rather than a big superstore where they were more likely to be recognized. This was his city, though, so avoiding recognition was going to be hard to come by. It wasn't until they were in the shop that he realized that taking Claude with him was a huge mistake. 

"Do you know how much sugar is in that? I don't _need_ it," Sidney argued, snatching the box of Cap'n Crunch from Claude's hands and placing it back on the shelf. They had only been there for five minutes before Sidney felt like he should walk out. 

"Sure you do," Claude said, grabbing the box of cereal from the shelf and throwing it back into the cart, "Why don't you live a little?"

"Living a little doesn't necessarily mean that I need to get diabetes in the process," Sidney retorted, placing the box back on the shelf and nudging Claude to keep moving. "Besides, I'm here with you. That should mean that I'm living a little."

"You're as boring as everyone says you are," Claude complained, rolling his eyes as he stuck a box of Mini Wheats into the cart. "Not a word," he threatened.

"My choice in cereal doesn't affect my personality," Sidney sighed, following Claude into the next aisle. "And how do you make grocery shopping less enjoyable than it was before?"

Claude snorted, looking at Sidney incredulously. "You enjoy this? Are you fucking kidding me? I knew there was something wrong with you, but I didn't know how far you were gone. I didn't think the head injuries affected you that much."

"I could give you an injury so you know how it feels," Sidney muttered, pushing the cart into Claude, causing him to stumble and glare at Sidney. "Whoops."

 

Their banter continued as they walked through each and every aisle, falling into a routine that consisted of Claude tossing an item into the cart and Sidney picking it out to criticize it and put it back on the shelf. He put more groceries back on the shelves than he did in the cart, and he realized this as they reached checkout. 

"You know," Sidney turned to Claude with a divider in his hand. "These were probably created by the Francs, since they're so keen on separating things," he said with a cheeky grin. 

"Fuck you. I'm not even from Quebec," Claude grumbled, snatching the divider from Sidney's hand and placing it on the belt. Sidney broke out into a fit of laughter while Claude scowled and started to unload the groceries onto the belt. "A little help?"

Sidney was still chuckling to himself as he helped Claude, rearranging the items on the belt to make it easier for the cashier. "You shop like a single man who just moved out of his parents' house."

"I moved out of Danny's house ages ago," Claude responded, pausing for a moment to look down at their purchases. "And I did great. Look at all the wonderful food that we're getting you." Sidney looked down at the belt, all he could see was junk.

They went through the checkout and much to his displeasure, Claude spent a little extra time flirting with the cashier. Sidney couldn't blame him, she was fairly attractive, blonde and petite, but she wasn't him. He felt a twinge of jealous that he chose to ignore, opting for the anger and annoyance that started to build up inside him as he watched the interaction in silence. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so angry, or who he was angry with: Claude, for flirting with someone who wasn't him, or himself, for letting it bother him. 

"What's up?" The voice startled him out of his thoughts with a question that sounded so innocent that if he hadn't witnessed the flirting, he might have believed it. He found himself loading the groceries into the back of his vehicle, the jealousy still surging through his veins.

"It's nothing. You ready?" he asked and glanced at Claude for a brief moment, not bothering to wait for an answer as he climbed into the Rover and strapped himself in. Claude climbed in beside him, opening his mouth to say something but thought better of it and closed it.

Not a single word was uttered on the drive back to Sidney's house. The radio cut through the awkward silence, but it couldn't cut through the tension that was building up between them. Sidney fought a private war in his head, caught between thinking that he didn't have a right to be mad at Claude and thinking that he did have a right, especially since the other man was staying at his house and in his bed. 

The groceries were packed away into the cupboards by the time the silence was broken and Claude had him back against fridge. "Hey, Sid," he started, his face a mere inch away from his own. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, his hands finding the curve of Sidney's hips so he could hold him still. 

Sidney was going to answer with another 'nothing' before realizing how childish he sounded, and how he needed to be honest with Claude if they were going to make this thing work. Even if being honest made him feel utterly ridiculous. "I... I didn't appreciate the way you flirted with the cashier right in front of me," Sidney quietly said, keeping eye contact with Claude. Eye contact was important as it showed him that he wasn't going to back down. 

"Are you jealous?" Claude asked, his voice was barely above a whisper and a smirk played on his lips. "I didn't realize you felt so much for me."

"No, I only thought that your behavior was ridiculous," Sidney argued, putting on his strict captain voice paired along with his captain face. 

A deep chuckle left Claude's throat and the close proximity to Sidney's lips made the temptation to press his own against them that much harder. The urge wasn't meant to be fought, and if it was, he lost it a second ago when he leaned in to press a soft kiss against Sidney's lips. What was meant to be one kiss turned into a dozen, leading from his lips to his jaw, and then to his ear. 

"Dinner," Sidney reminded him, shivering as he felt Claude's hot breath against his ear. He didn't want to pull away, and he didn't make a move to. 

"Later," Claude whispered and he caught Sidney's earlobe between his teeth, tugging on it and earning a groan from him.

"You didn't drag me to the shop for nothing. C'mon," Sidney urged and he patted Claude's hip, finally stepping to the side and out of his grip. He shot a smile at Claude, one that clearly told him that he knew he was being a tease. 

"Asshole," Claude muttered as he watched Sidney get out the items to prepare their food. "You're not domesticating me, you know."

Sidney rolled his eyes.

 

||

 

The pain that shot through the right side of his face was unbearable. The agony had him hunched over as the pain surged through his body, focusing on the spot where Claude had his lips on a few days before. His helplessness was being showcased as he was helped off the ice, relying on the trainers and medics to steer him to the direction of the medical facilities. From there, the world presented itself as a blue, swallowing him whole into a dream-like realm that transitioned to a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He watched himself being loaded into a vehicle that would transfer him to the hospital, a place where he dreaded to step foot in while playing and hoping that his concussion symptoms wouldn't return. Another prayer was for him to wake up from this mess. 

 

When Sidney woke from his slumber, his eyes remained closed and he counted to ten. In his half-asleep state, he could feel his body floating on a cloud made up of pain relievers and antibiotics. The sharp pain in his jaw brought him back to his senses before he made it to ten, and he had to squint at the bright light above him before he realized that he was looking the hospital light, not _the light_. He became aware of a figure next to him as it rose, speaking to him once in a low voice and he spoke again, raising his voice to someone who wasn't him. The words were distorted by the time they met his ears, but the voice that spoke them had a calming effect on him. He felt safe. 

By the time Sidney came to his senses, a nurse and a doctor had joined them in the room, and Claude sat down on the chair, his gaze flipping back and forth between Sidney and the doctor. The nurse looked as though she wanted to ask Claude to leave, but Sidney felt like they went through this before and there was no way that he was going to leave. He listened intently to the doctors, even though Claude has heard it all before. He listened in on the conversations between the doctors, the nurses, Sidney's family and the select few that were in the waiting room to see him. Claude avoided the looks everyone had given him, he knew how it looked. Why the fuck was Claude Giroux there? It was a question that he had even asked himself. 

 

Although the information wasn't new to Claude, it was absolutely news to Sidney. He knew there was something wrong with his head, but he didn't know the extent of his injury. The broken jaw, the surgery that he went through to fix it, the possibility that his concussion could return and it was something that needed to be monitored. All Sidney could do was nod to show that he understood. It wasn't worth the pain to try and speak, and the doctor had advised against it, at least for a couple days. He was left with a pen and paper, and a look that was directed to Claude that told him that it was almost time for him to leave. The look that was shot back at them clearly told them that he wasn't leaving until he wanted to.

The room was empty, the door closing behind the last nurse to leave. Claude turned to him, trying, and failing, to mask the worry on his face. "I came as soon as I found out," he started. "I saw the time. It's not something that you want to see, it was fuckin' brutal." The words came out in a rush, spewing them out before he could think about what he was saying. "I've been here since you got out of surgery. We have a game tomorrow, so I have to leave later. I... I wanted to make sure you were alright."

The smile that graced his face made him both light up and flinch. It had to be the drugs that made his heart race, because it certainly couldn't be his words that did that. He had no means of communicating with Claude, aside from reaching out his hand for him to tangle their fingers together. He hoped the gesture would convey his thankfulness to have Claude there with him. There was nothing worse than waking up in the hospital alone.

"You look fuckin' dumb with no teeth," Claude snorted and when Sidney glared at him, he leaned in to press soft, fluttery kisses along his jawline. The lips on his skin took the pain away, if only for a moment. And Sidney closed his eyes, feeling Claude brush his lips against his before he pulled away. The contact was replaced by Claude's warm voice asking Sidney if he would like to hear a few of his stories. And when he nodded, he started off on the adventures of his childhood, building up to his adolescence and before he could go any further, Sidney's light snoring filled the room. If he were awake, Sidney was sure his heart would leap out of his chest when Claude kissed his forehead, dimmed the lights and left the room. 

 

||

 

"It was difficult to get away, but I'm here," Claude said when Sidney opened the door. He carried an overnight bag over his shoulder and Sidney watched him pack it inside with an amused expression on his face. 

"How long are you here for?" Sidney asked, slurring his speech in a way that Claude found endearing. It was hard to keep in contact with Sidney, since the first week after being released from the hospital they relied on a few text messages here and there. The messages were mainly about Sidney not owning an iPhone, and how he should upgrade his phone because there was nothing cool about owning a flip phone. How are you supposed to pick up chicks with a flip phone? To which Sidney replied with, 'I don't need to pick chicks up when I have you.'

"You have me for the day and night, I need to leave in the early morning. The flight is only an hour long so," he shrugged. "Travel time wouldn't be an issue if you were in Philly."

Sidney rolled his eyes, following Claude into the kitchen. "I don't think you could handle having someone as great as me on the team. I might overshadow you."

"You overshadow everyone, don't even get me started," Claude argued as he opened the pantry and began shuffling through his food. "Ma mère told me to make you something to eat, and I told her you couldn't eat anything that wasn't liquified. It's like that KD commercial where the kids put their KD into a blender so they could drink it while playing street hockey." 

"Except you're not feeding me liquified KD," Sidney said, trying to ignore the fact that Claude admitted he told his mother about him.

"Chicken in a mug, yeah?" Claude asked, pulling out the little container of broth. Sidney nodded and let Claude make him a cup, sitting down on the stool and watching his every move until there was a steaming mug in front of him. 

"Thank you." Sidney leaned into Claude when an arm was draped around his shoulder, feeling content with the way his lips would press against his temple. 

"You know what we should do today?" Claude asked. Sidney looked at him questioningly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "We should get you an iPhone." 

"No," Sidney argued and he shook Claude's arm from his shoulders, "You're not going to force your technology upon me."

"C'mon, Sid. You have to keep up with your generation. We don't even need to go into the store, we can order it online," Claude said, "You can't be lame forever. Besides, we can FaceTime and you can see my ugly mug whenever you want."

"You're not making it sound appealing," Sidney grinned. There was no way he was getting rid of his phone, and yet he found himself in front of his laptop with the Verizon website splayed on the screen. 

"Click on Smartphones... Yeah, that's what you want. The iPhone because everyone else has one. And I have one, FaceTime, remember?" Sidney huffed and he clicked on the phone to add it to the cart. 

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Sidney mumbled to a pleased Claude. He bought the phone and as soon as the transaction went through, he felt dread fill the pit of his stomach. He wasn't looking forward to the heckling he was going to get as soon as he showed the phone off in the locker room, his teammates have been trying to get him to switch for years. 

"I've never been so proud," Claude crooned and pulled Sidney away, closing the laptop in front of him so he wouldn't be able to contact the company and cancel the order. Sidney turned his head to catch his lips in a kiss that was meant to be innocent, but Claude's tongue slipped past his lips and the kiss turned into everything but innocent. 

"Be careful," Sidney breathed, motioning to his jaw and Claude nodded before ghosting his lips over his jawline, his lips moving to his ear. 

"Bed?"

"Is this my reward for buying a new phone?" Sidney asked, earning a chuckle from Claude as he felt fingers intertwine with his own. He was being tugged off the chair and down the hall, and there were no questions asked, no words were spoken as he was lead to the bedroom. The silence was interrupted with a groan from Sidney when his bottom lip was taken between Claude's teeth and he was pushed against the bed, falling on the mattress with the other man on top of him. 

Sidney was a captain and being in control was part of his duty. But being here with Claude, having him pull up his shirt and press kisses onto his shoulders and chest made him give up that control. He shamelessly lifted his hips to grind against his, his cock swelling under the pressure of their hips being pressed together.

"Touch me," Sidney whispered, reaching out to grab Claude's hand and pressing it against the bulge in his pants. He raised his hips to show him how hard he was, whimpering for emphasis. His hand squeezed around him, and he raised his eyes to meet the green and found the smirk playing on his face. 

"Maybe I'll tease you a bit." Claude pulled his hand away and Sidney groaned in protest, his hips lifting off the bed to grind against his once more. He needed the friction, he needed to feel _anything_ that could bring him relief. 

"Have you ever thought about me, Sid?" Claude asked, his mouth hovering over his nipple. He felt teeth clench around it a second later and Sidney yelped, a moan quickly following as his lips were wrapped around it, sucking the pain away. "Alone in your bed, your dick hard and leaking. Fisting it while fantasies of me run wild through your head."

Sidney let out a strangled moan before nodding his head. "Yeah, I think about you a lot. I come so hard thinking about your cock inside me, fucking me until I lose control." Claude liked what he heard, the words igniting a fire within him. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of his bottoms, pulling his bottoms down and Sidney sighed as his cock was relieved from the confinement. "I need you, Claude."

The breathless moan of his name made Claude strive to hear it again. He tossed the bottoms behind him and turned back to Sidney, his breath catching in his throat as he caught him lying there, wearing nothing but his skin and a smile. Sidney on his back with his thick thighs spread out, his heavy cock resting on his stomach and he stared up at him with a look of absolute want evident in his eyes. It was then that he realized that he could no longer tease, and that the desire had taken over his body. He needed Sidney, just like Sidney needed him. 

"Condom? Lube?" As soon as the question was asked, Sidney reached over the dig inside the nightstand, tossing a small bottle of lube to Claude. "Are you clean? I want to feel you come inside me. I want to feel it seep out of my ass."

The words fell effortlessly from his mouth and it shocked Claude. The dirty talk wasn't what he expected from the soft Canadian, but he wasn't going to deny that he fucking loved it. "I'm clean, just for you, my dirty boy," he muttered, popping open the cap on the bottle and covering two of his fingers. "I think you can handle this..." He didn't waste any time, his finger sliding down his crack and to his hole, teasing him by only pressing the tip in until Sidney pushed back against him. It was clear to him that teasing wasn't going to be an option because Sidney wasn't the only desperate one in the room. Two fingers lined up against his hole and he slowly slid both of them in at the same time, earning both a moan and a hiss from the two men in the room. His dick twitched in anticipation as he worked him open, his fingers curling to brush against the sweet spot that made him buck his hips into the touch. 

Sidney wasn't above begging, and it showed as a string of "please, Claude" and "fuck me" left his mouth. He was both pleased and disappointed when the fingers were retracted, only to be replaced by the head of Claude's cock pressing against his hole. He looked up at the other, reaching out to tangle his fingers in his hair to bring him into a kiss that was nothing but teeth and tongue. The kiss urged him to move forward, thrusting his hips enough for him to break past the tight barrier. He moaned into Sidney's mouth, his eyes falling shut as his senses began to take over. He stopped moving as soon as his head break through, giving himself time to calm down so he didn't come too soon, and to allow Sidney to adjust to his size. 

"Move, baby." It was all the encouragement he needed to push forward, sliding into Sidney until his hips were pressed flush against his ass. Oh, fuck. It was the ass that he had been thinking about for months, years even if he allowed himself to think about it for so long. His eyes opened to gaze down at the other, a gentle nod let him know that it was okay, he was okay. And he grabbed Sidney's calves, hoisting his legs over his shoulders so he could pull back and thrust into him hard. Sidney moaned loudly, his head falling back into the mattress as Claude fucked him relentlessly. 

The sound of their combined moans, the headboard smacking against the wall and his hips slapping against Sidney's ass filled the room. The grip on his hips was tight enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingers, in contrast to the crescent shaped marks on his back left by Sidney's fingernails. The pain mixed with the pleasure had him shaking and fucking his perfect ass even harder, moving his hips a little so he could slam into his prostate. He knew by the loud moans that fell from Sidney's lips that he was doing the right thing, and he wasn't going to stop. 

Sidney couldn't handle it anymore. Each thrust against his spot made his back arch off the bed and he was sure that his nails were cutting through his skin by now. He lost control of his body, the only thing that registered in his mind was the pleasure that he felt and the kisses that set his skin on fire. He could feel the orgasm building up in his body, the warmth pooling in his stomach and his balls tightening toward his body. He wasn't going to last any longer, and he tried to tell Claude that he wasn't going to make it, but the other had already sensed it and his hand was on his cock. It only took a few tugs to drive Sidney over the edge, his toes curling and a spew of curse words mixed with his lovers name fell from his lips as he came over his hand and chest. 

Claude was more than satisfied with this. He watched as he snapped the thread that kept Sidney from falling, feeling him come in hot spurts over his skin as he watched his face scrunch up in pleasure. His hips stuttered as Sidney clenched around him tightly, and he knew he wasn't going to last any longer than that. His hips frantically thrusted into him, whimpers leaving Sidney as he fucked his oversensitive ass. With one last kiss on his lips, Claude gave Sidney what he wanted. His hands gripped him tightly and he pressed his hips flush against his ass, biting down on Sidney's lower lip as he came deep inside him. 

"Fuck..." Claude breathed. His body felt heavy and limp, but he didn't want to move or leave Sidney, if only for a second. 

"Yeah," was Sidney's only response. What else was he supposed to say when he had the best sex of his life? He wasn't going to tell that to Claude, no. He didn't need to raise his ego higher than it already was. Instead, he lowered his legs and let him know that he could pull out. "I'll be your little spoon." 

And Claude smiled and despite the fact that they were a sticky mess, he settled behind Sidney and draped an arm around his waist to pull him as close as he could possibly get. 

 

||

 

Game Two of playoff series against the Islanders was only a few hours away, and Sidney was just waking up from his afternoon nap. Despite the nerves building up in his stomach for his first game back, he was able to fall asleep with ease. The nap was part of his routine, and he couldn't break the routine now. He walked downstairs, fully dressed in a suit and tie, his hair sticking up in places that refused to lie flat. He found Claude sitting in front of the TV, his feet up on the table and a sandwich in his hand. He looked up when he heard Sidney's footsteps.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty," he greeted him and Sidney rolled his eyes as he normally did when he said that. "Ready for the big day?"

"Stop hyping it up," Sidney groaned, "It's not that big of a deal. NBC thinks it's a huge deal, but it isn't... I'm fuckin' excited, though." He grinned. 

"Of course you are," Claude said, setting his sandwich down before standing up to meet him by the doorway. "I'm a little proud of you. I'll be watching from here. I'm not going to wish you luck or anything, don't expect that."

And Sidney smiled, lifting his hand so he could wipe the bit of jam smeared on his chin with his thumb. There were very few things that Sidney loved more than hockey, and Claude Giroux was one of them.


End file.
